


Do You Love Me?

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood Drinking, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Depressed Jack, Depression, Feeling Abandoned, M/M, Vampire!Chase, Vampires, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Jack thought more people would notice when he disappeared. Save for Chase, the entire world has seemed to forget him--and the only reason  Chase hasn't is because he's a convenient food source.......or is it?





	Do You Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Just wanted to remind everyone that I really appreciate comments and kudos on all my work, new and old! Like, a lot. It really helps, and I've been in a hell of a slump lately, so it'd be nice to see people still enjoying what I write!
> 
> No beta ;u;

 

“Do you love me?”

The question wasn’t a serious one; Jack knew that the vampire tolerated his presence only because of his usefulness as a food source. But it was fun to ask, because it would rile the normally calm man into a fit. 

“No,” Chase responded with ease, not bothering to look up from the book he was reading. “You are boorish, ugly, and ill-bred. I have greater affection for the coffee table.” 

Jack sighed and carefully set the glass in his hand back on the kitchen bar, sinking lower on the stool to hide his face in his crossed arms. Chase, whilst thinking poorly of him, rarely voiced his opinion on Jack—it was only when Jack asked, that he did. Jack grabbed his phone and flipped it so he could see the screen. He had disappeared weeks ago, and not a single text or call. No news story about a missing man matching his description. 

Nothing.

“I know,” Jack told Chase, tapping uselessly at the screen of his phone. “Sorry for asking.” 

“I am always willing to share my opinion of you.” Chase responded, flicking to the next page. After a moment of silence, he turned his head up to look at Jack. “Is something wrong?” 

_ Yes. _ Jack cried inwardly.  _ Many things. Everything.  _ Instead of speaking, he buried his face further in his arms, putting his phone down. “Nah. Just not a good day I guess. I think I’ll go take a nap or something.”

“That’d be the third nap you’ve taken today,” Chase pointed out, his book snapping shut audibly. “And you haven’t left the apartment all week. It’s annoying.” 

“Sorry,” Jack muttered, all but sliding off the stool. “Just not feeling like going out.” He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. “Don’t really have a reason too. I could go sit in the park, I guess, if you want.” 

Chase scoffed, setting his book on the aforementioned coffee table before rising. “I would rather you live. As much as I loath your presence, I’d prefer my food living and breathing—the dead tend not to last very long.” 

Jack shrugged; despite wanting to bother Chase into talking, he suddenly felt too tired to mess with him. He shambled toward the bedroom, looking down at his feet. He should have been grateful that Chase was kind enough to take care of him, especially with the state of disrepair he was in. But instead he just…

“Spicer.” Chase snapped, shaking him from his isolated headspace. “I asked you a question.” Jack turned his head partially toward Chase, not particularly interested in answering anything. “What’s wrong?” 

Curled fists and clenched teeth kept him from crying—but also from  _ speaking.  _ The question was an innocent one, but it gave the illusion that Chase actually cared about his well-being. 

“Nothing.” Jack choked out, dragging his nails across his thigh and hoping Chase would drop it. “Nothing at all, okay? Just…I just need to get some more sleep.”

A strong, merciless grip found his shoulder within seconds and flipped him to face Chase. He didn’t fight it, but kept his eyes lowered toward the floor. 

“You haven’t been eating,” Chase quipped, holding Jack in place. “You barely look at your games or projects. You sleep, constantly. Every bit of dialogue between of us has been nothing short of you whining for attention—you have mine now. What is bothering you to the point that you’ve forgotten how to function?” 

“It doesn’t matter.” Jack snapped, his next breath shuddering in. “I just…I thought more people would care when I disappeared. That’s all.” He squeezed his eyes shut, breathing in through his nose. 

Jack expected Chase to laugh at him or tease him because who could even  _ care  _ about something as defective as him. He brought his hands up to dot at his eyes, only to have them batted away by Chase. 

“What do you mean?” Chase questioned, turning his head to look at Jack’s phone, abandoned on the kitchen bar. He furrowed his brow, before nodding. “No one has reached out to you, or asked after your wellbeing, is that it?”

A sniffle left Jack. “Does it matter?” He asked, raising his hand again to wipe at his eyes. Chase allowed it this time. “I knew beforehand. Look at me.” He winced from his own words, realising he hadn’t bothered to brush his hair today. “Better yet, don’t.” 

He swallowed, hard, and then opened his eyes. “It’s not something you would understand. Just…I knew before, but when you fully realise that no one cares enough to report you missing, it... I guess I can’t blame them, but it still hurts.” He shifted from one foot to the other. “You’re the last person on earth who really knows I exist. Guess that’ll end too, someday.” 

Chase’s hands dropped from Jack’s shoulders, brow furrowing. “Bathe,” He growled out. “You smell disgusting, and I need to feed.” 

Jack nodded, wrapping his arms around his torso. He hadn’t expected any sort of kindness. But it was nice of him to listen, at least.

 

His shower was long and hot, washing away grime and sweat from the nights spent tossing and turning in his bed. Jack felt mildly refreshed after it, dressing in a dark, clean tank and a pair of sweatpants—it made his neck easier access for Chase, if the vampire decided to drink from there. 

“I thought you had drowned,” Chase muttered irritably, sitting on the couch with his legs sprawled wide. He petted his lap, as if calling a dog, and Jack eyed him cautiously. “Come, Spicer. I haven’t got all day for you to fear me. You’ve been fed from before and you survived—you will survive this feeding as well.”

“You don’t have me in your lap when you feed.”  _ Sans the first time.  _ His mind supplied, and he shoved the thought away. He climbed up and into the vampire’s lap, letting his legs hang on either side of his thick thighs. 

“I do today. Relax.” Chase stated gruffly. He carefully turned Jack’s head to the side, brushing his wet hair out of the way. He pressed his face forward, running his nose along the snow-white flesh. “I would like to remind you how important your life is, in comparison to mine.”

Jack closed his eyes, not really ready to be beat down anymore than he already was. 

“Yeah?” Jack affirmed, before swallowing back tears once again.

“I cannot share with you a bond that you desire—I am not capable of such a thing. I make no apologies,” Chase pulled back, carefully cupping Jack’s face and turning it so he would look Chase in the eye. “But I have no shame in saying that without you, I would be dead.” 

Before Jack could fully process the statement, Chase was biting  _ down.  _ His fangs slid through Jack’s skin easily enough, puncturing the skin and allowing the blood to flow. Jack’s body jerked instinctively, pressing closer to Chase. It  _ hurt.  _ It always hurt, but it was the good kind of pain that had Jack’s entire body shaking—he was biting back a moan when Chase pulled free, far from done drinking.

“I thought that my dependency on you would be clear, with my suggestion that you live here with me,” He whispered against Jack’s neck. “Be assured, that if you went missing in my care, I would hunt you down.” 

Jack shuddered at the admission, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes once again. He wanted to say that Chase was simply saying that to make him feel better, but that wasn’t in his nature. 

“Those that forget you do not matter,” Chase continued, sitting back to look Jack in the eye. “For I will not. I will never forget you.” The vampire leaned forward, pressing a bloodied kiss to Jack’s lips; Jack jumped at the simple action, not quite sure Chase had ever kissed him before. 

“You…you won’t?” Jack asked quietly.

Chase shook his head. “I do not forget those who nourish me. Your blood runs through my veins in the same way it runs through yours. It will be at least a hundred years before it fully leaves my system,” he lifted a hand and gently carded it through Jack’s hair. Jack flinched from the hand, but only briefly. Chase hushed him, voice too harsh to be soft. “Your life is precious to me. Perhaps not in the way you desire, but it is..” 

Jack did start crying, at that. Chase frowned, watching in mild disgust as Jack did so. “Stop this.” He ordered, going to brush away the tears. “This is to be a happy revelation, not something for you to blubber over.” 

“I can’t help it,” Jack warbled, jumping once again when his head was turned to reveal the other side of his neck. “I’m sorry, I just. I can’t help it.” 

An uncomfortable grunt left Chase, but he wrapped both of his arms around Jack’s back, tugging him closer to his chest and allowing the human to lean against him. He kept his nose and mouth pressed to the side of Jack’s neck. He mouthed hungrily at the flesh, waiting patiently. Eventually, Jack turned his head up far enough that he could sink his fangs in.

There was a small yelp from Jack, wholly unprepared for the sudden bite. To his credit, he realised quickly, and sagged against Chase to let him feed. Chase let out a satisfied grunt as he eagerly drank down Jack’s blood. Jack on the other hand was curling sock-covered toes against the couch; he hesitated for only a second before bringing his hands up, nudging at Chase’s hair.

Chase didn’t stop Jack as he hooked his arms around his neck, locking both of them in place. Chase was too busy drinking to care, it seemed, keeping his face uncomfortably squashed against the side of Jack’s neck. Jack whimpered slightly, and then sighed as Chase’s saliva began to take effect, working its way through his veins and turning him into a pleasantly sleepy rag doll. 

Much to his surprise, Chase didn’t push him off his lap when he was done feeding. Instead, Jack found himself wrapped into a rough hug. 

“You mortals,” Chase breathed, lips inches from Jack’s ear. “So quick to throw each other away.” A cold nose pressed against Jack’s earlobe. “If it means anything, I am sorry for what they’ve done to you. No one deserves the pain that you bear.” 

Jack didn’t respond— _ couldn’t  _ respond. He just tightened his grip around Chase’s neck, trying not to sob. Even the coarse affection was better than nothing. Chase grunted, reaching to the left of him to grab a blanket that Jack had tossed there earlier; he threw it over the two of them, tucking it snugly around Jack. 

“You may stay,” Chase told him, wrapping his arms back around the mortal. “For now. And you will not think of those people, do you understand? They do not matter. They never did.” 

A renewed sniffle left Jack, but he nodded against Chase’s shoulder. “I’ll try.” He murmured out. 

“Good.” Chase shifted, scant an inch, before closing his eyes. “Go ahead and sleep if you must--I will cook your dinner this evening, but do not expect it every night.” He prodded at Jack’s side. “Are you listening to me?” 

Jack made some sort of affirmative noise, shivering at the chill of Chase’s skin. He still pressed closer, milking the situation for all it was worth. Even with the cold, he was getting drowsy. Chase sighed, squeezing Jack slightly. 

“Sleep, then, for now.” He murmured, and Jack felt the barest feel of lips on his forehead. “Sleep. I will be here when you wake.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You've reached the end! But remember--Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end! So there may be more works in the mix! (Who knows. You may never.)
> 
> Song for this fic:  
> None. There's nothing. Empty void. I'm just a sad, empty void.
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


End file.
